Flipline Studios Wiki
' Welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki' Have you ever played Papa's Freezeria? Maybe you've played Papa's Taco Mia!, or Papa's Burgeria before. This is the Wiki about those games, and their creator, Flipline Studios. Flipline Studios Wiki features characters, game tips, etc. Flipdecks: Flipdeck #20 has been posted on the blog, Flipdeck #20 is Alpalca Jack! Papa's Pancakeria Papa's Pancakeria is NOW OPEN! Click onPapa's Pancakeria Newest Thing on the Blog: Papa's Burgeria on the Ipad! With Picky Closers Foodini and his Minigames Upgrade your Room and so much more! Plus: Unlockables and People who did not appear in Papa's Burgeria! All Of The Flipdecks In Proper Order. Flipline News 1st Issue By Louisfe And Wiki People: Flipline News: Papa's Buregeria Is Tomorrow In Ipad! Rumors ;) : There Are Relationships: What Do You Think? Fanmade Costumers: Post Your Fanmade Costumers Here. Issues: May 2! Flipline Climate: Today:Its Cold In Tastyville!Cletus Scrappyard Is Closed. Tomorrow:Its Warm. THE SPECIAL CONTRIBUTOR IS......... MIKE-DUNCAN-NOAH! Please,If I Dont Post Any Issue,You Can Help Me. Deletion Election: There Are Some Fake Pages.You Can Help By Deleting Those .Thank You!!! Shop Scout: Blueberry Suit:Wally Will Eat You.Buy:341.50 Anchovie Suit:Again,Wally Will Eat You.Buy 51.49 Blueberry And Ancovie Suit:It Sounds Unfitting!Buy 392.99. Image Section: Upload Any Papa Or Anything Image. RULES:DONT POST ANY SCARY/DISTURBING IMAGES. Louisfe(Louisfe 00:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC)) Papa Louie Show Section: E1S1 Tastyvilles Most Wanted: xandra is finally arrested for stealing an alpaca. But she breaks out and moves out the tastyville area. ranger Hank, the FBI, the CIA, and the SWAT team does everything to find her. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E2S1 All About The Familes:Roy is doing a project about the: Spot's Hiroshino's Eureka's and His familes. E3S1 Nightmare in Tastyville:Yippy had a nightmare about people not paying her for her cookies so the rest of the kid brigade tells her there dreams but they latered awoke Kahuna and he tells theme all that it was all a nightmare and that would not happen at all and the kid brigade goes back to sleep. E4S1 Dr Vicky :a year after the burgeria's opening Big Pauly takes Penny to his girlfriend/doctor when she tells Marty,Mitch,Alberto,Cooper,Rita,Maggie & Prudence about her dr Maggie and Marty stated her as there cousin while Cooper stated her as one of his Mother's bingo buddy. E5S1 Nick's Origin :Akari tells Allan and Rico about her "baby" brother Nick's birth and growing upness. E6S1 The Write Stuff : Jealous about his alternate-self "Goan" becoming more popular then him, Doan tries to make a book about the 34564354th Anniversary of Alpacas with Nick's help of course E7S1 The Secret Stash (Part 1) : Xandra has just finished her Xandra Classic Computer (as part of community service) when she finds out that Ninjoy is looking less sane than usual it can't possibly be Utah's secret jawbreaker sweet stash can it be. E8S1 The Secret Stash (Part 2) : Xandra, after convinicing Ninjoy that Utah and Xandra should eat duck instead of jawbreakers, and Utah are back on their low-portion food. What will happen next E9S1 The Secret Stash (Part 3) : It looks like The Kid Brigade's antics are up for good when Inspector Hank passes by their treehouse. Can Utah really bribe him? or can Utah try to figure out what the bribe is. until Hank figures out that the jawbrackers are really Allan's. E10S1 The False Accusations : Graffiti starts to appear in the Papa's Pancakeria restrooms and the Teen Brigade accuse Robby and call him an "imbecile". However, Robby refuses these claims so he tries to go round Tastyville to figure out "the one" surprisingly, the culprit turns about to be Allan, jealous of Robby's popularity. E11S1 The Overdue Library Book : Xandra has stolen an Extra-Extra-Restricted-Members Only Book from the Library that Greg and Nick checked out. Therefore, the duo must avoid Doan while going to Phys Ed, Math, etc., etc. (much to Nick's dismay). But while they go to Citizenship, they manage to catch Xandra and therefore sent to Georgito's office. E12S1 Nick's Birthday Party:Every year on Nick's birthday party the spot quintuplets eat his birthday cake but this year Nick has something in plan for theme a spring triggered birthday cake with a stink bomb so during the party the five takes the cake but when they cutted it. it bursted on theme not to mention the stink bomb on the side the stink bomb exploded and the five had to take a bath togther to get it away so Nick's birthday was saved and Doan broght the real cake in. E13S1 Campers:The kid Brigade Goes Camping And Greg Saw An A UFOpancake So He Calls Nick To Capture It,While Georgito Is About To Catch It So He Can Be More Rich,But Nick And Greg Capture The UFOpancake,But Inside The UFOpancake Was Xandra. E14S1 Patchworks:Prudence Makes Patchworks,So Cooper Advices To ALL Tastyville,So Prudence Has A New Work.Meanwhile,Cooper Is Working In The Pancakeia With Marty And Rita,So The Burgeria Is Closed. Debuts:Rita Musical Short:Xandra The Robber Singers:Hank And Xandra E15S1 A More Closer Look:The Group Of Closers Make Ninjoy To Make "Mean" Look In The Face.While,Xandra Stoles Foodini's Magic Store And Foodini Calls Hank To Prevent Xandra From Robing The Store. Musical Short:Pancakes!Singers Cooper.Marty,Prudence And Wendy E1S2 Anchovie Gum:Cooper's Efforts To Get The Anchovie Gum Finally Works,While Wally Is Watching,He Starts To Visit The Pancakeria,While Cooper's Stresed,He Makes A Bacon Burned Pancake. E2S2 Stolen pancake mix: When Cooper goes to flip the pancakes the mix is gone! Then he reads a note saying: "I T0oK Your pAnCaKe MiX Singed Xandra >:)! Then cooper says to him self: "she can't spell can she?" and runs to a phone. He calls Rico the bounty hunter but all he heres is a bunch of squeeling. Musical Short:Wishes Singers:Marty,Rita,Mitch And Maggie. E3S2 Stolen Pancake Mix Part 2:Cooper hangs up and sees that his bread and his waffel mix is gone! Musical Short:Foodimania Singers:Foodini,Cooper,Prudence,Marty And Rita E4S2 The Stained Journal : Greg and Nick shockingly find an Extra-Restricted historical journal covered in yoghurt so they look at it only Xandra hands it in to Doan by mistake at the end of term. Can they get it back Category:Browse Category:Food